I Love You, Moron: A Kick-Ass Fanfiction
by ThatKidInTheHoodie
Summary: This is a one shot based on Kick-Ass. The pairing is Mindy Macready/ Hit Girl and Dave Lizewski/ Kick-Ass. It is set in the movie universe. Enjoy !


**I Love You, Moron: A Kick-Ass Fanfiction Chapter 1**

This is a fanfiction based on Kick-Ass. The pairing is Mindy Macready/ Hit Girl and Dave Lizewski/ Kick-Ass. This is set in an alternate timeline the movie universe after the events of Kick-Ass and before Kick-Ass 2. Mindy is a sixteen year old junior in high school and Dave is a nineteen year old freshman in college. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. Enjoy !

**Mindy's POV:**

"Hurry up,dumbass, the movie starts in twenty minutes !"

"Will you relax ? We have plenty of time." he sighed back annoyed over the sound of water gushing from the sink.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. We were on an evening patrol and he wasn't able to dodge a wild pipe shot from some goon who probably couldn't tie his own shoes. It wasn't anything serious, but it was enough to leave a decent sized gash. There was slightly more blood than I thought would probably come out. The water finally stopped and Dave stepped out. I have to say, he managed to clean up nicely even though the wound was still noticeable.

"Took you long enough, you doofus."

"You try getting hit in the face with a pipe."

"Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen. I was the one who took the dude out with my butterfly knife,remember ?" I said with a smirk

"So, are you ready ?"

Yeah, let's go."

"You got your money on you ? I'm not spending another seven bucks on popcorn." Dave has a tendency to do that. I don't get why. He's always able to pay for dinner and other crap I want. Meh. whatever.

We trudged downstairs and went for the door, but Marcus stopped us.

"You guys all set ?" Marcus probed

"Yeah, we'll be back before midnight." me and Dave said in unison. Weird.

"You better be." he said in a mock serious tone

"Hey Dave, what happened to your forehead ?"

"Mindy busted me open in a sparring session by accident"

"Oh,she's going hard in the paint, huh ?" he said with a chuckle

I facepalmed and replied "Nobody says that anymore."

Dave chimed in with "We're going to be late." Oh the irony

We said goodbye to Marcus and I hopped on the back of Dave's moped and we headed to the matinee. This has been I think the fifth date me and Dave have been on together since we started dating a month ago. He was previously dating Katie Deauxma. We hung out a lot during this time and she eventually got jealous. She got so jealous that an ultimatum was issued:their relationship or our friendship. What shocked me is that he broke up with her after being with her for roughly five months. I still don't understand why he did, and I probably never will. In the weeks following their break up and his decision to stay my friend, I saw Dave differently. He was still goofy to me, but I started to see him as someone I would actually want to be with. The other guys at school are only interested in getting into my panties or are interested in using me as something to brag about to their dumb little buddies, but Dave was actually a cool guy. I wanted to be with him because I felt better around him. I took my chance and invited him over to dinner. Everything went well and me, Marcus, and Dave ending up watching Shaun Of The Dead. About half way in. Marcus was tired so he went to bed. A short while after Marcus left, I gradually moved closer to Dave and put my hand on his and leaned in for a kiss. He was confused at first but eventually started to kiss back. After a few minutes later we broke the kiss, and for the first time, I felt that feeling what teenage girls feel in hanky panky bullcrap romance movies when they meet their "dream guy". Before I could think, I blurted "Wanna date me, dumbass ?" Dave blushed hard and managed to stutter out " I-i-i, well,well, I don't kno- ok." I giggled and we started making out again

"Hey Mindy." I was jolted out of thought.

"Whaa ?"

He laughed and told me we were there

"Well no shit, Sherlock" I said smirking and we entered the theater together...


End file.
